Memorias de nadie
by Die.Konigin
Summary: Sinfonía #3: Hay cosas que tienen solución. AU. Allen/Lavi. Adv.Shonen-ai
1. Facsímil

**Sinfonía #1**: _Facsímil._

_"El que es celoso, no es nunca celoso por lo que ve; con lo que se imagina basta **[1]**"_

_._

_._

«–Pero ¿Qué se proponía usted –pregunté– al sustituir la carta por un facsímil? ¿No hubiera sido mejor cogerla simplemente a raíz de su primera vista y haberse ido?[2]»

.

.

Lo que le gusta de la lluvia, es la fina capa entre melancolía y pureza, el bienestar de ver las gotas caer, de una en una, limpiado a su paso, millones de ellas al mismo tiempo. Un acto etéreo y perenne. La tormenta le recordaba la primera vez que lo vio.

Demasiado poético.

.

.

–Ne, ¿Allen?

Demasiado pequeño y sucio, con esa ropa llena de tierra, las rodillas raspadas y el cabello castaño enmarañado, era raro. No le gustaba ese niño, ¿por qué era un niño no?, no lo entendía. Nunca le había agradado algo que desconocía, estaba bien con Yuu, era sencillo de entender y hacerlo enfadar era divertido. No, no necesitaba otro amigo, no a él.

Lavi no entendía porque Komui-_niichan_ había traído a ese niño a su casa. No necesitaban a un extraño pululando por ahí, manchando el piso de barro –porque llovía, y Lavi no compartiría la casa con _eso_–, no le gustaba y al parecer Yuu concordaba con él.

–¿Qué es?, ¿Un _Moyashi_?

Tuvo que morder sus labios para no reír, tenía que admitir que Yuu tenía razón, el niño parecía un frijol.

–¿_Moyashi_? –preguntó el otro niño en un mohín–. Señor Komui ¿qué es un _moyashi_?

–Kanda-_kun _no deberías ser tan descortés, Allen es más pequeño que ustedes.

–¿Cuántos años tiene _Moyashi-chan_, Komui-_nii_?

–Seis –el joven soltó un suspiro–. Lavi, Kanda, ¿podrían dejar de usar ese mote?

–Pero es un garbanzo.

Komui Lee tuvo que llevar una de sus palmas a su frente, tenía la esperanza de que ese par se llevara bien con Allen, o al menos que Lavi lo apoyará. Allen necesitaba su apoyo, dio un suspiro, todo estaría bien, en cuanto Lenalee regresara le pediría que hablara con esos dos.

.

.

No me gustabas, no quería cambios, todo estaba perfecto tal cual. La Historia marchaba según su curso.

Pero apenas empezaba a llover.

.

.

El verano no era su estación favorita, pero al menos tolerable, no como el invierno; odiaba permanecer en casa, sepultado entre toneladas de cobijas y esos horrorosos libros que le daba Panda-_jii_ –no tenían dibujos, ¿qué clase de libro infantil no tenía dibujos?, adultos–, además si el invierno llegaba, tendría que estar junto a _eso_ todo el tiempo.

A pesar de que Lenalee le había hecho prometer tratar de llevarse bien con Allen, no había forma. Quería mucho a Lenalee, pero lo que pedía era imposible.

–_Moyashi-baka_, así no se sostienen los palillos.

Allen hizo un puchero antes de concentrarse en su mano nuevamente, Lavi suspiro, Kanda y el Moyashi tenían ya media hora, intentando que este último aprendiera a comer con palillos. No era tan difícil, sólo le estaba quitando su tiempo con Yuu. Tramposo.

–Así, Moyashi-chan –Lavi sostuvo la pequeña mano entre las suyas–, apóyate con los dedos y no ejerzas tanta fuerza, ¿no es fácil?

Lavi soltó su mano para ver si el otro había captado la instrucción, sonrío satisfecho al ver como Allen empezaba a comer correctamente.

–Gracias Lavi –Allen le sonrió.

Pestañeo un poco, la sonrisa limpia del enano lo desconcertó, Lavi siempre le ignora entonces… ¿por qué Allen le sonríe así?; enseñarle como comer con palillos no es un gran favor. Además no le gustaban esas cosquillas en su estomago al ver el rostro alegre de Allen.

Tendría que irse, Allen definitivamente tendría que marcharse de esa casa.

.

.

Te odiaba, odiaba esa inquietud en mi pecho, las reacciones de mi cuerpo ante tu cercanía. Mejor, la cercanía que tenías hacía Yuu.

Seguía lloviendo, estaba empapado.

.

.

–Eres un tonto, Lavi.

Lavi vio con sorpresa a su amiga. Lenalee estaba frente a él, despeinada y agitada –raro en ella, siempre era la representación de la calma, siempre tan linda con sus dos coletas y vestidos de volantes–, cuando alzo su vista, él pudo ver los ojos rojos y cansados de ella, estaba triste. Y eso le hacía daño, no quería que ninguna persona cercana a él sufriera.

–¿Qué pasa Lenalee?

–¿Por qué odias tanto a Allen-kun? –le pregunto entre hipidos–. No es malo Lavi, sí lo intentaran, si Kanda-kun y tu lo trataran.

Por un momento había olvidado que Yuu estaba con ellos, se acordó de su presencia cuando vio como este le daba torpes caricias a Lenalee tratando de consolarla.

–Hmp, no es tan malo ese Moyashi –Lavi se sorprendió al escuchar eso de Kanda–, es torpe y llorón, pero no lo considero mala persona.

–Kanda-kun.

Era cierto, Allen no era tan mal niño como Lavi pensó en un principio, era bastante tranquilo y callado. Nunca se metía con ellos, y le gustaba estar solo. A Yuu parecía agradarle, puesto que pasaba bastante tiempo con él. Lavi frunció el ceño, Allen no podía ser buen niño, no cuando le estaba quitando a su primer amigo.

–No llores, no odiamos a Allen –mintió con tranquilidad.

Sí eso hacía feliz a Lenalee, fingiría que le gustaba. Quería verla sonreír.

.

.

Aprendí a tolerarlo, cada mueca, cada acto, a pasar tiempo junto a él. A compartirlo con Kanda, a mantenerlo suficientemente alejado. Porque algún día Allen se iría, no podía quedarse en esta casa.

La lluvia parecía cesar.

.

.

Dos años, a Lavi parecía ya no afectarle la presencia de Allen en sus vidas. Kanda y Lenalee parecían haberse adaptado al menor. Hoy Allen cumplía ocho años.

–¡Lavi! –giró a su derecha para ver a Allen corriendo hacía él–. ¿Qué haces?, los demás están esperándote en la sala.

–Ya, ahorita voy Moyashi-chan.

–Mi nombre es Allen.

Le sonríe, mientras empuja el menudo cuerpo fuera de su habitación. Komui-nii había dicho que hoy era el último día que Allen iba estar con ellos. Debería sentirse feliz, hace tiempo que deseaba eso. ¿Entonces por qué esa congoja?

Sacudió su cabeza, después pensaría en eso; tenía once años y era un chico listo. Podría solucionar eso que lo atormentara después. Jerry había preparado un pastel chocolate.

Sus pasteles siempre eran ricos, además Yuu había dejado a Mugen en la escuela.

.

.

Cuando Allen se marchó, Lavi creía que eso daría paz a su alma, que por fin descansaría de cuidar a sus amigos a cada momento. No entendía esa inquietud en su pecho, ni porque la casa se veía tan triste.

Se desato la tormenta, y los rayos –al igual que muchas cosas– que no le gustaban.

.

.

_Uno._

_._

_._

_Decadencia, ese agujero en tu pecho no parece cerrar._

_._

_._

_Dos._

_._

_._

_De medias sonrisas y suspiros al aire._

_._

_._

_Tres._

_._

_._

_Dudas y culpas, heridas que empiezan a cicatrizar._

_._

_._

_Cuatro._

_._

_._

_Allen idiota._

.

.

_Black Order_, su sueño hecho realidad –vale, no tan extremo–, arrugo aún más la carta sostenida en su puño derecho. Aquella muestra tangible de que había sido aceptado en uno de las Planteles Educativos más prestigiosos de Reino Unido.

Un magnifico inicio de su nueva vida.

No es que el examen de admisión fuera imposible de aprobar –pero más difícil que una Escuela ordinaria sí–, en realidad no le tomo mucho esfuerzo –para alguien que no conoce la palabra trabajo es bastante normal–, confió en sus habilidades y ahí estaba. A metros de lo que se convertiría en su hogar los próximos años.

–¡_Yuu_!

–Idiota.

Lo mejor de todo, su mejor amigo también asistiría ahí, sería igual que la elemental. Yuu, él, y un montón de peleas –es que Yuu eran tan fácil, y divertido de molestar–, quizás hasta Mugen vendría en la maleta de su amigo japonés. No podía imaginarse a Kanda Yuu sin su amada katana, era como imaginarse así mismo sin ese parche tan genial –porque es genial, punto.

–Che, ¿qué haces aquí conejo idiota?

–Ya, ¿cómo que qué? –Lavi entrecerró su ojo visible–. Estudiar.

.

.

_Cinco._

_._

_._

_¿Cómo era Allen?_

_._

_._

_Seis años._

_._

_._

_Y el flujo del tiempo sigue su marcha, sin embargo tu memoria sigue empeñada en guardar esos momentos. Tan fugaces, tan intangibles, tan borrosos que odias no poder verlos claramente._

.

.

–¿El _Moyashi_?

Lavi inclino su rostro para ver a sus amigos, la mención de ese viejo mote le hacía perder el interés en las jóvenes de la mesa a su lado. Ese apodo enterrado con los recuerdos de su niñez, que por un tiempo Lavi lo considero tabú para sus amigos.

–Sí, Allen-kun.

–¿De qué hablan Yuu?

–Deja de decir mi maldito nombre, conejo.

–Ya, ya –dirigió su vista hacía su amiga–. ¿Lenalee?

Sólo sonrió, para después llevarse una mano a su boca, secreto. Lavi bufo simulando enojo, no le gustaba no saber las cosas.

.

.

¿Entonces qué es?, la incertidumbre acumulada en mi cuerpo, junto con la nostalgia de saber algo perdido.

¿Quién es Allen Walker?

_Después de años, y la tormenta sigue sin parar. _

.

.

–Nos vemos Lavi.

Lo único que recuerda de Allen es su espalda al partir, un leve regocijo de su parte y luego un vacío tan grande; que el miedo a ser consumido por el fue la causa de su pesadilla.

* * *

[1] Jacinto Benavente.

[2] Fragmento de 'Carta Robada', publicada en _The Gift_, el 31 de mayo, 1884. Edgar Allan Poe.

A/n: Gracias a rainy_nightmare por soportarme y betear este intento de Laven (largo ¡oh por Dios! mi primer fic largo de esos dos). ¿Algún comentario?


	2. In artículo mortis

**Sinfonía #2**: _In artículo mortis_.

"_Las batallas contra las mujeres son las únicas que se ganan huyendo__1__"_

_._

_._

«–Hay alguien tan inteligente que aprende de la experiencia de los demás.2»

.

.

La vida es una sinfonía agridulce, con sonetos claros, y arreglos en tintes oscuros; hay quienes nacen en virtud de una melodía ambigua, la mayoría, no tan triste ni alegre. No tan oscura como la propia.

La vida es música.

.

.

Allen es un excelente jugador de póker, años de práctica le dan el honor de ese título. Walker es un excelente imitador, años de suprimir sentimientos y emociones le dieron el _don_.

Allen Walker es un cuerpo sin vida.

.

.

–¡Suerte Allen!

Mentira, ayer le escuchó desear que fallará. Pero pondría su mejor sonrisa, no pasa nada, no es que como si nunca hubiese sido traicionado.

–Sí, gracias.

.

.

¿La textura de las teclas bajo tus dedos?, la frialdad de ellas, la elegante constancia y ese fino movimiento, ¿qué es?, ¿qué es ese sentimiento que se escurre por tus entrañas?

.

.

–Eres increíble Allen.

¿De verdad?, entonces nada tiene que ver con la fortuna de su familia, como ayer lo estuvieron diciendo.

Ellos, sus compañeros.

Los odiaba.

No, odiar no es bueno; es poner algo de sí mismo.

–No creo serlo.

Es ser humilde.

.

.

Tú sentido de orientación no es bueno, sin embargo tienes una excelente memoria, un sublime castigo. Cada recuerdo, el dolor del hecho, grabado a fuego en tu mente.

.

.

–¿Kanda Yuu?

–No me hagas repetirlo _Moyashi_.

Fijo su vista en el niño frente a él, parecía una niña, el pelo largo y lustroso, ¿cómo la noche?, no esa era aún más clara. Él tenía algo, no entendía que tenía de especial ese niño. Allen tenía a Mana, no necesitaba nada más; sin embargo él…

–¿Te duele?

Parpadeo confundido, claro, se había raspado la rodilla, hasta ahora había ignorado el dolor.

–Un poco.

¿Qué era ese cálido sentimiento?, esa tenue alegría de ver algo de preocupación hacía sí.

Mana nunca le dijo como se llamaba.

.

.

_Cariño._

_¿Afecto?_

_¿Amistad?_

_Amor._

.

.

–Yuu parece haberte tomado cariño, Allen-_chan_.

Tuvo que despegar la vista de su bol de arroz, para preguntarle a Lavi que quería decir.

–Esto, Yuu no es muy agradable con las personas, pero al pacer se comporta bien contigo.

¿Kanda?, ese tonto que lo molesta a cada rato, que lo insulta y hace enojar. Esa persona irritable que hace que sus mejillas se pongan rojas y su garganta duela al gritar, destruyendo todo la educación que le dio su familia.

–No creo que Kanda me quiera.

Escucho a su amigo suspirar; Allen lo sabe, Lavi lo odia. Todas esas sonrisas falsas, y esos abrazos obligados no hacen más que confirmar su sospecha.

Él no es tonto, tío Tyki le ha dicho que es un niño bastante inteligente, hasta su abuelo lo ratifica.

–No me creas, pero soy su mejor amigo.

'Aléjate', de verdad preferiría que lo hubiese dicho así.

.

.

–_Yuu._

_Quizás Lavi tenía razón._

.

.

¿Cuántos años han pasado desde aquello?

¿Seis?

–_Sí._

¿Cuántas cartas?

–_Una por cada mes._

¿Cuántas repuestas?

–_Una por cada carta enviada, dos en navidad._

Eres egoísta Allen, atando a tu primer amigo a un recuerdo.

.

.

–¿Otra carta?

–La misma de cada mes.

Road hizo un puchero, Allen se veía algo contento al escribir esas cartas; quizás esta bien. Pero no le gustaba que él lograse ese gesto, en la persona que ella quería.

–Te quiero Allen –dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos, siempre había sido sincera con él, al menos en ese aspecto–. Te quiero.

.

.

–¡_Yuu_!

–¿De verdad tanto deseas morir conejo?

Kanda detuvo su paso, tratando de hacer más firme la amenaza a su auto impuesto mejor amigo. Le irritaba de sobremanera la forma fastidiosa de sonreír del otro.

–¿Y eso? –Preguntó Lavi señalando la carta que sostenía en su mano derecha–. ¿Podría ser una carta de amor para Yuu-chan?

Joder, con las prisas había olvidado guardarla, Lavi estaría molestándolo el resto de la tarde sí no le contestaba.

–Es del Moyashi –soltó.

Giro sobre sus talones, tenía actividades en el club de Kendo y ya se le había hecho tarde.

Quizás, sí Kanda hubiese visto como la sonrisa de Lavi desaparecía, se habría ahorrado bastantes problemas.

.

.

–Sigues igual de enano.

–Kanda no molestes a Allen-kun.

Lenalee le sonrío antes de abrazarlo, había olvidado lo bien que se sienten esos abrazos; estar frente a ellos era como volver a respirar.

Nunca se los diría.

–Yuu, no es correcto dejar a tu mejor amigo…

Y se encontraron, después de años luchando con los recuerdos, sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar. Allen le sonrío amablemente, como siempre, Lavi forzó su sonrisa, desde siempre.

–Es bueno verte Lavi.

.

.

Siempre intento escribirle unas líneas, pero nunca encontró las palabras adecuadas. No podía escribir con la misma facilidad que lo hacía con Kanda, o las pequeñas dificultades que encontraba al mandarle una postal a Lenalee.

No te conoce, nunca conoció a Lavi.

.

.

–¿Qué tal tu nueva escuela Allen?

–Bien.

Road alzó una ceja ante el aparente desinterés de su tío.

–Tenía entendido que Kanda Yuu estaba en la matrícula –comentó con malicia, sonrío levemente al ver el pequeño rubor del otro–. Así que fue interesante.

No le estaba preguntando, Allen se limitó a asentir.

–También estaba Lenalee y Lavi –agregó.

–Pero ellos no son Kanda.

La risa siguió dentro del salón, aún cuando Allen salió huyendo.

.

.

Hace días que se habían vuelto a ver, pero está era la primera vez que se encontraban solos.

–Lo sé.

–¿Qué sabes Lavi?

–Tus sentimientos por Yuu.

Allen fijo su vista a el ojo del otro, una mirada de advertencia, la que solía utilizar con su familia. Lavi sonrío.

–Que bien –Lavi no esperaba esa respuesta.

–¿No te importa qué se lo diga?

–No lo harás.

Tenía que reconocer que Allen había cambiado, no sólo su aspecto. El niño de hace seis años no era para nada el muchacho que se encontraba frente a él, el cabello castaño de antaño paso a ser blanco, estaba más alto, su mirada tenía un brillo nuevo… Allen se había convertido un chico atractivo.

–¿Por qué no? –le preguntó, tratando de desviar sus pensamientos.

Estaba en un punto peligroso, no podía perder. Ambos lo sabían.

–Te daré lo que pidas.

Allen nunca dejaría que alguien más supiera su secreto.

–Tu corazón.

Pagaría el precio que fuese necesario.

* * *

1 Napoleón.

2 Voltaire, 1694-1778. Seudónimo de François Marie Arouet. Filósofo y escritor francés.

A/n: Gracias por sus reviews, espero les guste el segundo...prometo no tardarme con el tercero (gota) va por buen camino, igual les dejo 'RE' por hacerlos esperar tanto.

¿Review :3?


	3. A medias

**Sinfonía #3**:_ A medias_.

"Un chisme es como una avispa; si no puedes matarla al primer golpe, mejor no te metas con ella1"

S/N.

Un extraño dèja vú recorrió su cuerpo dejándolo por un momento paralizado. Miedo y excitación eran las causas que tenga que tomar aire a bocanadas, para después dejarlas salir en finos hilos de aire junto con el desenfrenado martilleo de su corazón rezumbando en su sien. La cabeza le había empezado a dar vueltas, lo cual lo obligó a apoyarse tenuemente en la columna a su lado izquierdo.

Lavi ve con satisfacción los estragos que sus palabras han causado en el otro joven, una dulce sensación que baja por su garganta hasta instalarse en sus entrañas, obligándolo a sonreír (acto que evitaba para dar mayor seriedad al asunto). Trato de concentrarse en observar solamente los grandes ojos grises mirándolo con incredulidad.

Tenía que admitir que estaba ligeramente impresionado, sólo un poco, al ver todas esas tonalidades a las que podían llegar aquellos velados ojos de Allen. Dejo de respirar un momento, ahora tratando de controlarse a sí mismo.

— ¿Qué dices? —preguntó el pelirrojo a su acompañante; con una expectante y ligera sensación de nervios instalado en su cuerpo.

Le había pedido su corazón. No lo quería para otra cosa más que para destruirlo, para hacer lo mismo que Allen había hecho con su vida unos años atrás, un simple ajuste de cuentas.

—Nunca se lo dirás.

—Nunca se lo diré —ratificó.

.

.

Cuando Lavi le dijo que quería su corazón, no supo exactamente cómo interpretar la petición, ¿a qué se refería Lavi?, _suicidio, psiquis, sus sentimientos_.

—Veme sólo a mí, Allen.

'_Deséame, cuídame, seme leal_' había susurrado a su oído segundos después, asegurándose de tocar tenuemente con la punta de su lengua el lóbulo del muchacho. Un pequeño respingo por parte de este y Lavi se fue tan rápido como había llegado, irremediablemente en medio de sonoras carcajadas.

La cuestión era como traicionar sus propios sentimientos, sinceramente él se sentía un traidor, dándole la espalda tan fácilmente al objeto de su querer. Precisamente eso es lo que lo obliga, se recordó; el querer cuidarlo a toda costa era lo que le hacía tan vulnerable.

.

.

—Eres como la lluvia Allen-kun.

—¿Cómo la lluvia?

—Tan etéreo.

Una ligera risa sonó por cada recoveco de aquella solitaria capilla. Allen sintió un ligero peso sobre su hombro derecho y la suave respiración de ella entre sus cabellos.

—Tengo miedo de perderte Allen-kun.

—¿Por qué tendría que irme?

'_Porque siempre que hablas es como si te estuvieses despidiendo, y eso duele…_'

—Siempre estaré contigo Lenalee-san.

'_No_'

.

.

Sonrío efusivamente al verlo aparecer por el pasillo, le hizo un saludo con la mano antes de apresurarse a alcanzarlo.

—¡Qué bueno que te veo! —dijo recobrando un poco el aliento—. Mañana hay reunión del consejo estudiantil a las tres, es maravilloso que hayas sido seleccionado Allen.

Él realmente no lo consideraba como algo bueno, una pequeña sonrisa afloro de sus labios; sin embargo no le agradaba el hecho de ser el centro de atención, tal como lo era ahora… al ser nuevo.

—Gracias por avisarme Lenalee.

—¿No es ese Lavi? —Le preguntó su amiga al ver una silueta metros adelante.

Lavi se volteo al oír sus voces, mostrando una gran sonrisa al verlos; una sonrisa que no le agrado a Allen. Tuvo que suprimir su descontento al sentir al pelirrojo aferrarse contra su cuello y su nariz tallarse en el mismo.

—Basta Lavi —dijo tratando de no sonar evasivo—, ¿qué tal tu día?

El mayor se aparto con lentitud del cuello de Allen para responder la pregunta.

—Aburrido, Yuu-chan se fue a no-sé-dónde con el montón de matones del club de kendo.

—Kanda dijo que hoy competiría Lavi —corrigió Lenalee—. Sí nos damos prisa podemos alcanzar a verlo después de clases.—

Lavi negó con la cabeza.

—Moyashi-chan y yo tenemos unas cosas que hacer Lenalee —se excusó.

Lenalee miro desconfiada la sonrisa de Lavi, es que él era uno de los primeros en ir a donde quiera que estuviera Kanda, era como una regla. La joven suspiro resignada, tratando de ignorar ese pinchazo en su pecho al ver la cara contrariada de Allen.

—Vale.

.

Allen observo algo aburrido aquel local, suprimió las ganas de matar a Lavi. Tendría que acostumbrarse, no podía permitirse que Kanda supiera lo que sentía por él, quería seguir a su lado.

—¿Tantas ganas tenías de verlo? —Le preguntó Lavi despegando su vista unos momentos del estante de libros frente a él—. Era una competición aburrida.

—Era la primera.

Lavi alzó una ceja ignorando la punzada de fastidio al oír la respuesta del otro. Sinceramente Lavi no entendía como una persona podía desvivirse tanto por la otra. Él amaba a sus amigos, claro. Pero el amor a sí mismo era igual de grande. Suspiró. Giro sobre sus talones para situarse enfrente de Allen y jalarlo hacía él, tuvo que inclinarse un poco para situar su cabeza en la unión del cuello y hombro del otro.

—Eres mío —le dijo.

.

.

Kanda frunció el entrecejo, escuchando a medias las torpes disculpas que Allen trataba de darle, hizo un leve gesto con la mano restando importancia al asunto, tratando de apremiar el caminar más rápido del menor hacia el comedor.

—¿Ganaste?

—¿Quién crees que soy Moyashi?

Él japonés sonrío levemente al ver la gran sonrisa del otro, chasqueo la lengua con fastidio. Como odiaba ver esa sonrisa.

—Quiero comer Moyashi-baka.

—Lo siento.

—Che.

.

.

—¡Yuu-chan!

—¡Deja de repetir mi nombre conejo! — El japonés lo fulminó con la mirada.

Lavi sonrío de vuelta, antes de lanzarse a abrazar al muchacho al lado del furioso samurái. Allen dio un grito ahogado, tratando de desprenderse de la sanguijuela en la que se había convertido su amigo.

—No puedo respirar Lavi.

—¡Es que eres tan tierno Moyashi-chan!

—¡Joder!, estás asfixiando al frijol.

—Mi nombre es Allen.

El pelirrojo se quito del cuello del menor, para entrelazar sus brazos. Kanda alzó una ceja al ver el acto y la sonrisa de confidencia que Lavi le daba, entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia.

—Que no sea otra de tus malditas bromas, idiota —le susurró el joven antes de marcharse.

Allen vio con resignación la espalda del otro al irse, antes de darle una disconforme al pelirrojo a su lado.

—Preferiría que no estés a solas con Yuu —le dijo para luego soltarlo y empezar a verse las uñas con interés—. Soy posesivo con mis cosas, supongo.

—No soy un objeto.

—Lo eres desde que me ofreciste tu corazón.

A veces Allen se pregunta en qué momento su relación con Lavi se torció de aquel grotesco modo.

.

.

Lavi odiaba el modo en que Kanda y Allen parecían hablar tranquilamente, ver como su huraño mejor amigo parecía aceptar y adaptarse un poco al más joven. Mordisqueo un poco su lápiz tratando de continuar con el ensayo de Historia que debería entregar mañana; sin embargo su mente se volvía a llenar de Allen.

Allen y la cálida sonrisa que le brindaba a Lenalee, Allen y la mueca de enojo en una de sus tantas discusiones. Allen, Allen, Allen, y nada exclusivo para él, nada que no fuera una mueca de sufrimiento al separarlo del ser que amaba.

Sonrío, eso sí era exclusivo de él.

Y quizás tendría otra cosa que Yuu nunca podría tener, quitando su corazón (porque ya era su dueño), él podría reclamar sus labios libremente.

Se jaló el cabello, estaba empezando a pensar demasiado en Allen.

Demasiado para su gusto.

* * *

1George Bernard Shaw

A/N. Gracias a rainy_nightmare por la ayuda al betear el bichejo, y como siempre por sus lindos comentarios. No prometo una actualización rápida, la escuela y el servicio son el infierno. ¿Hay suerte vía e-mail? puff!


End file.
